


unmark my words

by orangeshoe



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Drabble, Friends With Benefits, I love Forsyth but he's mentioned for approximately half a minute, M/M, Pining, nothing explicit but they're doing the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeshoe/pseuds/orangeshoe
Summary: He sinks into it. Into the feeling, into the moment—but never too much. Never hanging on or clinging too hard. His arms wrap around Lukas neck, but never desperately. He can't let himself do it. Can't let it show, can't let him know.





	unmark my words

Every kiss is a vague question he doesn't want the answer to. Python feels them, trailing across his skin, grazing the tiny nerves and making his hair stand on its ends. He thinks he should feel weight when he hits the bed under his back, but instead he feels light save for Lukas' strong hand across the small of his back.

He sinks into it. Into the feeling, into the moment—but never too much. Never hanging on or clinging too hard. His arms wrap around Lukas neck, but never desperately. He can't let himself do it. Can't let it show, can't let him know.

Although, perhaps he already does.

Their breathing is heavy, shaking, scattered yet feels like perfect unison. He can feel the presence above him, feels their legs shifting into place while his heart thunders in his chest. He constantly tells himself: don't go too fast, don't cling too hard, don't show too much.

Just enough.

He doesn't know where this will lead, and that's the core of his hesitation. It doesn't matter how many times they've shared a bed, how many times they've snuck kisses around a corner, how many times he's had Lukas hunched over and moaning his name. It's physical. Their sexual frustrations reaching climax and a silent mutual agreement to allow each other to fulfill their needs. But since the beginning, he knew he was doomed.

Since the beginning, the butterflies in his stomach ran rampant.

It was different than the care and affection Forsyth showed. It was exciting. A challenge. He knew Forsyth would do anything for him if he asked, might even be ecstatic about it, the damned fool, but Lukas — Lukas, he was never sure about.

There was acknowledgment. Silent grins thrown his way that were returned with a smirk. But he could still never be sure.

And maybe this game ended up being a little more daring than he wanted.

Even as he buries his face in Lukas' hair, feeling him inside, he can't bring himself to call him out by name. If he does, it'll say too much, show too much, and although Lukas has called him by name before, Python tells himself it's not the same. Lukas is not the same person as he. Lukas readily offers a helping hand, is patient, reliable, and steadfast. Python is.. everything but those things. Reliable, he supposed. 

Reliable in that he'd never give in if he didn't want to. Stubborn even as he starts to make scratches along Lukas' back, the feelings too intense to hold back and enough to guise his true desires.

The words are trickling on the tip of his tongue, his teeth clang together as he forces his mouth shut. No, no, no. Focus.

Release.

Then Lukas leaves more soft kisses of affection, kisses Python wants to read but he simply can't because he otherwise feels too blinded by his own desires, so he simply sets his bar low and tells himself they're out of courtesy. He feels his body sinking now, along with his heart.

The warmth is still there, but not the one he wanted.

He lies there, staring, until his mind can't handle his thoughts and he fades out to sleep.

In the morning, he'd still question it, but he would never get any answers.

His heart felt too fragile.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like my stories are starting to sound the same so I want to try writing something plotty soon... ene)9 I'll work hard! But that means maybe no updates for a while. I might turn this into a drabble post though, so we'll see...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! This is my ideal PyKas dynamic because I love to hurt. I'm glad people are getting into them now! Please feel free to leave feedback!!


End file.
